Shattered Glass
by RidleytronPrime
Summary: The pieces of a broken window may look separated but all the cracks connect as one. While Steven continues to try and reform Peridot, the gem's superiors have finally questioned her prolonged absence. Malachite's chains weaken and the Diamond commeth. Who's loyalty is stronger?
1. Chapter 1

SHATTERED GLASS  
(A Steven Universe fanfic)

*Warning: This fan fiction was written before the official episodic debut of Yellow Diamond (depending on when you read this) and after the episode "Too Far".  
Story takes place in my own little world where I connect whatever I want together. Enjoy...

Ch 1: Response...

"So you basically use this device in place of a control panel?" Peridot asked, uncomfortably wrapping her fingers around the appliance know as the "TV remote".

"Yeah." Steven replied as he leaned close to the green gem. "So all these buttons, they basically control everything on the tv so that you don't have to get up from your couch to do stuff like change channels." he then gently hopped back and cushioned himself between the couch pillows.

Peridot just stared at the remote. The concept seemed simple enough. After all, how was it different from the controls to her machines (aside from being prehistoric in comparison).

"Uh-hu..." she slowly nodded. The homeworld gem aimed the remote at the "TV", as they call it, and moved her thumb over the power button. "I'm gonna go off on a limb and assume POWER means turn on."

Steven gave her a pat on the back and a smile. "There, you go! That's exactly right! Good job!" he exclaimed.

Peridot grit her teeth. "Don't patronize me! You're primitive image box isn't even on yet!"  
Steven smiled nervously. "Well you still got it right..."

The homeworld gem redirected her attention to the "TV screen". She then pressed power and immediately found herself adjusting her eyes to the bright flashing lights that created the screen.

Whatever channel popped up was playing some kind of random cartoon. "What in the world is that?" Peridot asked squinting at the strange characters on screen. "Is that earth canine made from some sort of elastic?" she raised an eyebrow and almost looked disgusted.

"Hmm...I don't know." Steven leaned forward. "If you don't like what's on, you can always change the channel if you want."

"Good." Peridot pointed the remote at the screen only to pause a second later. "How...um...how do you do...what you just said."

Steven laughed a little to himself. He knew that the gem couldn't help it but it was very interesting (and kinda cute) to teach something that was so simple to a human to this woman from another world.

He leaned in and placed his hand over hers, causing the homeworld gem to try and hold back a blush. "Well ya see these buttons with the arrows on them? Pressing up or down will change the channel."

"And the CHANNEL is the broadcast that is currently being monitored?" Peridot asked trying to reassure herself.  
Steven simply smiled and nodded.

Peridot gently slid her hand away from Steven's and once again aimed it at the tv. Steven neglected to point out to her WHICH arrows controlled the channel but Peridot was at least able to guess that CH was closer to "channel" than VOL.

She pressed the upward arrow and watched as the images on the screen shifted to an entirely new broadcast. She just stared at it for a moment before asking Steven another question. "And I can just keep doing that?"

"Yep! Until you find something you want to keep it on that is." He then leaned back on the couch awaiting what Peridot would flip through.

Peridot proceeded to glide through the channels. It only took a second or two for her to tell if she was disinterested with whatever she came across. "Doesn't your planet have anything on this TV that's a little more intelligent..?" she sighed.

Steven pondered as he sank deeper into the pillows. "Well there is the new. That's the only thing I can think of but I don't think you'd like it, it's earth news."

Peridot then sat the remote down, leaving it on something about jewelry. She was silent for a moment and Steven noticed this. He hunched forward and noticed a questionable expression on her face.

"Steven..." she finally spoke. "I would like to ask you a few questions." she said as she turned to face him.

"About the tv?"

"I...what...no! Er-look." she tried to regathering her thoughts as she looked around to make sure the crystal gems were not around. She then gave Steven a serious look. "You said that you and the-ugh-CRYSTAL gems threw away my limb enhancers, right?"

Steven raised an eyebrow. Where was THIS going ? "Yyyyeah..." it then hit him that he felt bad about that.

"Well..." she continued. "Where exactly was it that that you...threw them away...?" she almost growled the last part.

Steven immediately cringed. "Um...well...we kinda...dumped them...into the ocean..." he said futilely smiling nervously.

"WHAT!" Peridot immediately raged. "When you said THREW AWAY, you neglected to tell me that they're basically gone forever!"

"AH!" Steven reeled back due to Peridot's sudden outburst. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I-it just kinda happened."

Peridot face palmed. "Okay, FINE! Whatever. Just...just...moving on!" she attempted to calm down and let out a sigh. She now gave Steven an emotionless expression. "Where is my escort?"

"Escort?" the boy questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Peridot narrowed her eyes. "My escort. Jasper!"

Steven's eyes widened in realization. "Oh, her. Well she..." his face the immediately drooped in fear. "Uh...she and Lapis fused. But Lapis is trying to use her powers to keep Malachite under the ocean..."

Peridot just stared at him dumbstruck without saying a word.

"Malachite is there fusion by the way..."

Peridot continued to stay silent in shock until she final lowered her head and grunted. "Ugh! Are you serious? Why'd that have to go and happen?"  
Steven felt bad. He was pretty much just dropping bombshell after bombshell on the gem. "Sorry..." was the only thing he could say.

Peridot restricted her anger and took a deep breath. "Okay. Jasper and Lazuli are now a fusion and stuck in the Earth's ocean. Fine, whatever!" she brought her feet up onto the couch and wrapped her arms her legs. "As long as Jasper, or whatever you called their fusion is active, then I guess I do t have to worry about that..."

Steven say up next the to gem. "Why? Is Jasper like your friend or something?"  
"Pffft! I hardly confirm that." Peridot ALMOST smiled sarcastically. "But I'm sure that Yellow Diamond would be furious if the escort I requested was destroyed."

Steven's eyes shifted away for a moment. "Yeah...about that..." he began, scratching the back of his head. "This...Yellow Diamond? You kinda mention her a lot. Who is she exactly?"

Peridot shot Steven a look and raised an eyebrow. "Who is Yellow Diamond?" she was clearly shocked that the boy hadn't heard of the gem. She through her arms up in the air. "She's only the chief general of the entire gem army back on homeworld! How could you not have heard of her? Or have the crystal clods neglected to tell you about HER as well?"

Steven just looked confused. "Ummmmm, no." he shook his head. "I'm pretty sure you're the only one I've ever heard say that name. But back up a sec; did you say CHEIF GENERAL?"

Peridot nodded. "Affirmative. She's also my superior and supervisor..." Her eyes darted to the side. "Or at least if I ever get back to homeworld, she will be."

Steven started putting things together in his head and was getting a pretty good idea of just who Yellow Diamond was. "Wait...is she, like, the one who sent you here to do all the things you did?"

"Yes." Peridot nodded. "She's my superior, so I did what she told me to do."

"Well in that case, she kinda sounds like a thunder jerk..."

"What does Yellow diamond have to do with your planet's weather?"

"Umm, no, I meant she sounds mean."

"Oh...yes...you would be...correct... In that assumption..."

Steven took a moment to comprehend what peridot was telling him. He had many questions her could ask but he thought of something that he truly should ask the homeworld gem. "Peridot...?" he began. "I know that helping us stop this cluster thing isn't exactly your favorite thing in the world right now..."

She looked at confused. It felt like a drastic shift in conversation and it made her uncomfortable.

Steven continued. "But after everything we've been through so far, we're...friends...aren't we."

Peridot looked at Steven confused at first. "Friends?" she questioned.

"Well yeah. You've really stared getting along with Pearl, Amethyst, and Garnet. You're helping is build a drill to dig for and stop this cluster thing. You're helping is save the world. I mean...I know it's not exactly what you want to be doing but...we're friends now, right." he placed his hand over Peridot's and have her a smile.

Peridot still just looked confused. It would have been easy for her to say "no" but for some reason she couldn't. The way Steven talked to and acted around her was so different from the normal abuse she was accustomed to. He never had any hostility towards her, even back when she was trying to destroy him and the gems.

It felt awkward but Peridot could not help but answer with what she was about to. "I suppose...by your earth standards...that we could be considered...FRIENDS."

Steven got a big grin on his face and immediately hugged Peridot. "Awesome! I'm so happy you think so."

Peridot tried her hardest not to blush but is was impossible. She eventually wiggled out of Steven's grip. "Yeah! Sure! Whatever!"

Steven continued to smile. He then hopped off the couch and pointed himself in the direction of the kitchen. "Well I'm glad we had this chat and I hope we can be friends for a long time."

Peridot felt another blush bloom in her cheeks but this time she allowed it as she turned her eyes away. "Yeah...sure..." she said in a monotone voice.

"Cool. Well, if you need me, I'll be getting a snack." Steven then proceeded to leave the room, whistling a tune to himself (the show's opening).

Once he was gone, Peridot was left to ponder about the conversation they just had. She was filled with distraught. She actually felt genuine about calling the young boy her "friend" but how long could that relationship last...?

* * *

*Later that night...

Steven had been asleep for some time now and the crystal gems had retired to their room for the night. Peridot was still staying in the bathroom. She was curled up in the corner holding her leg enhancer that Steven had returned to her. It may have been useless without the other components but it would be more of a waste to let the thing go.

Since crystal gems didn't need sleep, Peridot's nights were QUITE boring. Truly all she did was sit in the corner and hold onto her foot until morning every night. She of course had her recorder to take notes and further her logs but there wasn't much to talk about at night.

It was about two in morning and all Peridot had were her thoughts, specifically of the chat she had today with Steven. She look up at the ceiling, imagining the stars over her head. "...Homeworld." she spoke, breaking the silence. "Steven...if I ever got the chance."

All of a sudden, Peridot heard something. It sounded like static. She looked around wondering where the noise was coming from. For a brief moment, it sounded as if she could here a voice.

Peridot stood up and tried to pinpoint the location of the sound but the strangest thing was that it sounded like it was coming from all around her.

"Hello...?" It was muffled but this time she definitely heard a voice.

"Hello?" she whispered in response. All of a sudden the static notice stopped but as soon as it did, a voice spoke clearly to Peridot.

"Hello?...Hello...?" It asked but peridot could see no one around.

"Where are you? Who are you?" Peridot asked looking all throughout the bathroom for the owner of the voice.

The voice continued. "This is communication officer, Onyx. I am transmitting this message directly into your brain. We received several distress calls from this gem."

Peridot felt like freaking out if this was what she thought it was. "My brain? Communications officer? Are you a gem on homeworld?"

"Aye, I am. But before we further this conversation, with whom am I speaking?"

"I...I...um...T-this is Peridot of the Diamond Faction. I'm currently stranded on Earth."

"Ah, agent Peridot. We we're wondering what happened to you. How of things been progressing with the cluster and the other experiments?"

"Are you serious!?" Peridot shouted and then immediately covered her mouth after. Despite her shock, she tried to whisper. "I've been sending distress calls for over a month now! I've been stuck on this planet and have lost all means of transportation, communications, and overall survival. You're just NOW responding to my messages?!"

"Please calm down, agent. We've been a little side tracked up her and it's not our fault that you lost all your...wait...what happened to the escort we sent with you?"

Peridot got a sour look I her face. "Jasper and Lazuli have been compromised. They are currently trapped at the moment somewhere out of my...jurisdiction."

The voice paused. "Hmm...I see. Well it sounds like you've had a rough time down there."

"Rough doesn't even BEGIN to cover it..."

"Well I'll send someone to get you right away and also retrieve agent Jasper."

Peridot's eyes widened. She almost couldn't believe what she just heard. "W...what..?"

"Like I said, I'll send someone to come pick you up. You and agent Jasper really shouldn't be down there for too much longer."

Peridot couldn't believe what she was hearing. Was this finally happening? Had her messages finally been received? Had she finally gotten a response?  
The voice continued. "I apologize, but it might take at least a week or two for us to reach you. Geez, everyone is so busy...I might have to come get you my self..."

Peridot fell back on the bathroom rug, this was really happening.

"Will you be okay until I arrive, agent Peridot?" Peridot was silent and didn't quite catch what the voice had said. "Agent Peridot!" It exclaimed.

Peridot snapped back to reality. "Oh-what? Um-er, YES! That sounds fine."  
"Alright. Prepare for my arrival." and with that, the voice was gone.

Peridot was completely frozen. She couldn't believe it, it seems all her messages to Yellow Diamond had actually gone through and been answered. And know another gem under Yellow Diamond was coming not only to retrieve her but also to locate Jasper (whether it be Malachite or not).

It seemed like the proper response was to cheer with excitement that a fellow homeworld gem was coming to take her away from this horrible mess but Peridot didn't feel like cheering. Something felt...wrong. An u easy feeling I. The pit of her stomach and the back of her head.

If anything , Peridot actually felt...bittersweet. On one hand: her wish was finally about to come true; on the other hand: it would mega leaving all of...THIS...

Peridot sewed her fingers threw the hair of the bathroom rug. Was it really a good thing that gem had called her? Of course it was...but...she couldn't help but wonder about the severity of what she had just accepted.

If another home world gem was coming to pick her up...what would happen to Steven...?

Ch 1 end


	2. Chapter 2

SHATTERED GLASS

(A Steven Universe fanfic)

*Warning: This fan fiction was written before the official episodic debut of Yellow Diamond (depending on when you read this) and after the episode "Too Far".

*Story takes place in my own little world where I connect whatever I want together.

*Steven universe belongs to it's respected owners.

Ch 2: Cold Water...

The bottom of the ocean; it's probably not the most fun place to spend days upon months (unless you're an angler fish). But this wrapped and twisted figure was stuck here anyway, a prisoner to it's own power.

When Lapis Lazuli fused with the war gem, Jasper, their minds did not sync like other fusions. Both gems were constantly fighting for power but the exhaustion they built from their enteral struggle was only giving way to the fusions own twisted insanity.

Malachite, she was called. She was one being but her mind was split in two. Lapis, the tormented gem that just wanted freedom from all this hostility that rained down on her; and Jasper, the war monger who's rage alone was enough to keep her going until her freedom was met.

"Freedom". It was what they both wanted and unfortunately, this tipped the scales in Jasper's favor. It was her unrelenting strength that fed on Lapis's sadness and slowly twisted it into the hatred that would become Malachite's dominate personality.

Lapis was continuing to hold her grip against Jasper as always. It was the only thing she had been doing for what felt like years now.

It seemed that the most logical thing to do was unfuse but what good would thy do? Even if that was possible at this rate, Jasper would make quick work of Lapis and then immediately go after Steven. But unfusing was barely even an option now. If Lapis was to ever lose control, the two gems' personalities would instantly combine and create the monster that she was holding back.

Lapis was so miserable. Why? Why did she have to live this existence where everything was like an iron block crashing down on her? The crystal gems imprisoned her, home world used her, and she even caused her own third cage by fusing with Jasper.

Lapis didn't want to admit it, but deep down...even she knew that she wouldn't be able to keep this up much longer.

"You're at you're limit..." A voice as cold as ice cut through her ears like a dagger.

"I'll...never...let you win..." Lapis panted as she tried to concentrate.

"Letting me win is no longer the problem. Soon this behemoth that we've become will be free and when that time comes, I'M using it to get off this rock!"

"What makes you think that you'll be the one calling the shots?! As far as I'm concerned, neither of is will be able to control this body."

"That doesn't matter either! Once are minds have completely merged, there will be nothing to stop us from destroying those crystal gems and that-that-THING! That abomination that holds Rose Quartz's gem!"

"I will NEVER let you hurt him!"

"You won't have a choice..."

Despite being an argument between two different gems, both voices were coming from Malachite's mouth. She was literally arguing with herself and it was only getting worse.

"Well..." the more hostile voice began. "I at least have a ace in the whole that you forgot about..."

The half of Malachite's brain that was Lapis kept her guard up but she unfortunately was unprepared for what came only a moment later. Without any warning, Jasper had seemed to gather enough strength to temporarily take control of Malachite.

Half of Malachite's face filled with shock and confusion as the other half twisted into a warped smile. In the brief moment that Jasper had control, she brought up their left hand and forced Malachite's fangs into their flesh.

Lapis screamed in agony at the sudden spark of pain. The shock was enough to break the hold on her concentration and as soon as she did, Jasper user all of her might to force her way into Malachite's mind.

"NO!" Lapis fought as hard as she could to stop Jasper but she was already so exhausted that it did not take much for Jasper to shrug of her feeble attempts to drag her away from taking over.

Malachite twist and turned, her face constantly shifting between fear and triumph. The struggle was fierce but Jasper only needed that one break in Lapis's mold to through her off and now it looked like it was going to be her turn.

All kinda of fish scurried away from the monstrous current that Malachite was making by flailing all over. Lapis tried to hang on to control but it was hopeless, by the time the struggle had began it had also ended.

Malachite then calmed down and took a few deep breaths. The water chains that where binding her to the ocean floor dissipated and she was finally able to stand up straight. She had a blank emotionless expression on her face but it soon became a look of madness.

The two personalities that were Lapis and Jasper where now officially one. Malachite stood tall and proud that she was finally able to move, think, and feel on her own will, it was getting quite hectic having the two halves of her brain constantly at war. But that was no more.

She looked up, unable to see the surface or much of any light. "Damn." she sighed with a smile. "I'm pretty far down, huh? Well...guess I have a bit of a trip before I can dry of." she chuckled evilly.

As Malachite began walking she thought to herself what would be the first thing to do when she got out of this gemless planet's ocean. She quickly realized something. It would be nice to find and destroy the crystal gems but she had something she needed to take care of first.

"Peridot..." she hissed. "I suppose I'll be coming to get you. After all, I'll need a way of this heap of dirt and water."

* * *

Peridot spent every other free moment she had away from Steven and the other gems in private working on "something". Her fingers, enhancements, and log were gone but that didn't mean it was impossible to construct a new set.

Of course building a new pair of arms and legs with entire commuters wired into them was hard engh but trying to build them with simply the left over junk that was hanging around in the scrap pile? It was almost laughable (not for her though...)

She kept thinking about what happened the other night. She was completely sure she did not imagine the voice of that other gem or that she agreed to let that gem track her down. It was the most bitter-sweet thing possible: of course she wanted more than anything to get home but why couldn't homeworld have responded to her calls sooner!?

Of course Yellow Diamond finally noticed that something was a miss AFTER Peridot had become...close to Steven.

That was another thing. Was Peridot really at that point where if anything bad happened to Steven, she would be rather...upset? Now that she thought about it, Lazuli did seem rather quick to defend the boy when Jasper threatened him. Had Steven gotten to her as well?

It was all so hectic to think about but the gem named Onyx that Peridot spoke to said that she could arrive anytime within the next two or so weeks. Perhaps that was enough time for Peridot to help Steven and the gems finish the drill but still...

As Peridot continued constructing what was basically a slapped together version of her enhancements, she failed to hear a set a footsteps approaching from behind.

"Okay...now if I could some how get my hands on enough-"

"Hey there, Peridot."

"WHAT NOTHING!"

The inside of the barn grew silent as Peridot stared wide eyed at Steven and Amethyst who were standing in the doorway.

"Um...sorry." Steven began, brushing of the gems outburst. "You in the middle of something?"

"Uh..." Peridot nearly panicked before shoving the "stuff" she was working on to the side and then greeted the two with a nervous smile. "Hehe, NO. Middle of something? Why would I be in the middle of something?"

Amethyst shrugged her shoulders. "I dunno. Maybe you were plotting on how to betray and destroy us..."

"I WOULD NEVER!"

Yeah, Amethyst. She wouldn't do that."

Amethyst laughed as she walked up and put an arm around Peridot's shoulders. "Oh relax, dudes-haha-I was just yank'n ya. Hey, Peri, how about you take a break from being a nerd for a sec and come hang with us."

"Hang with you?" Peridot asked confused. "Hang on what exactly?"

"Wow...hilarious..." Amethyst said under her breath. "Nah, I mean we were gonna follow Steven to the arcade or something. Wanna come?"

Peridot continued to look confused, now raising an eyebrow. "What's...an arcade?"

Steven walked up. "It's this really cool place where you can play all kinds of rad games. You'd probably like it, you're a tech-tician after all."

"I believe you mean tactician" Peridot responded with an unamused look.

Amethyst took her arm of Peridot and stood next to Steven. "Tomato-tomato (or however you spell that) you wanna come or what?"

"Well..." Peridot glanced at what would hopefully be her new arms and legs but realized that that was going nowhere. She then looked back at the two. "Fine. I suppose I could accompany you to this... ARCADE."

Steven smiled. "Awesome! Alright then, let's get a move on."

As the three left the barn, Peridot just stared at Steven. It was so strange, she never felt what she could call "concern" for any other being. She was a Peridot. Peridots weren't supposed to care for people, they were supposed to shut up and get their job done. But Steven seemed to have some kind of hold over Peridot. WAS HE INFECTING HER WITH A VIRUS?! No it didn't feel like that at all.

Peridot thought back on that magical moment when Steven explained the "rain" to her. In that moment when she stepped outside, it was then that Peridot could since that this being, this HUMAN, held NO hostility towards her whatsoever...and while she still didn't understand...she knew one thing... And that's that she enjoyed this feeling...

* * *

*Meanwhile (unknown island)...

Malachite shook off the cold water and stretched as she crawled out of the ocean.

Once all four of her hand-feet were standing firmly on the hot sand, she stretched out her arms and back, proceeding to let out a yawn. "Aaaahhhhhhhh, fresh air." she smiled. "I was down in that abyss for way to long."

Malachite took a moment to look at her hands. She thought about her current situation and what she wanted to do. The malevolent side of her was in control but it would not be long before Lapis's personality calmed that rage. But for now, she needed that rage, she needed it to continue what Jasper and Peridot had come to this planet for.

"Peridot..." she growled. "I wonder if she survived the crash." she looked around, trying to make out where she was. "Well...I suppose whether she's still alive or not, my first destination should be that wretched temple."

Malachite clutched her fist and smiled wickedly. "Now that I'm ME, you can guarantee that this will be your last day in this planet, CRYSTAL CLODS!" she paused for a moment. "Clods...?" she questioned. "Guess triangle head rubbed off on me more than I thought..."

* * *

Heyyyyyyy, it's Ridleytronprime. I meant to do this in the last chapter but I'll probably just add some kind of author notes section at the end of all these so you can know what was going through my warped mind. First of all, I hope I'm not to horrible when it comes to proof reading (I can really suck at that...). I feel like it was a little too easy on how I had Jasper take control of Malachite but at the same time I can't help but think it could happen.

Hope you're enjoying this. Remember to leave a comment :)


	3. Chapter 3

SHATTERED GLASS

(A Steven Universe fanfic)

*Warning: This fan fiction was written before the official episodic debut of Yellow Diamond (depending on when you read this) and after the episode "Too Far".

*Story takes place in my own little world where I connect whatever I want together.

*Steven universe belongs to it's respected owners.

Ch 3: One Week...

As the three gems walked to the arcade, Peridot looked around, noting all the bizarre decor. Even after Steven explained what it all meant, she still found it barbaric.

Halloween, a "holiday" is what Steven called it; but of course no such thing existed back on home world. The idea , from what Steven told her was so odd, even in comparison to everything else she had come to know about the earth.

As the three walked, they passed a house with a skeleton hung up on it's porch. Peridot scowled. "Okay, isn't that going a bit far?"

"Well the arcade's only another block or two away." Steven responded.

"No, not that, THAT." Peridot pointed at the skeleton decoration. "This Hall O Ween thing is already strange enough but does it not bother you to see a replica of your own bone structure hung up and displayed?"

"Pffft, chill out, dude. Skeletons are pretty cool." Amethyst said, crossing her arms.

"Well it's just kinda traditional, Peridot. Everyone does it."

Peridot crossed her arms as well. "It simply makes your species look even more barbaric than it already is."

Steven smiled and raised a hand as he remembered something. "OH! That reminds me. While we're out, we should look to see about getting some costumes."

"AW YEAHYA! I'm totally gonna get my freak on this year." Amethyst kicked her heels in the air and landed next to Peridot. "So, Peri, you gonna dress up as something of are you afraid that the big bad earth monsters will get you?"

"I FEAR NO SUCH THING! But...I don't see any point in taking part in this ridiculous celebration anyway..."

Steven made a sad face as he turned to her. "Aw come on, Peridot. Halloween is one of the funnest times of the year. If you give it a try then I'm sure you'll love it."

"You assume that I'll like a lot of things..."

Steven simply gave Peridot a begging look complete with puppy dog eyes and even a fake whimper.

"Oh dang, Peri." Amethyst began. "Looks like you're really testing the kid."

Peridot's first thought was to deny everything but all of a sudden, the words of that mystery gem echoed through her head. "I'll be there in about a week."

"How long until this HOLIDAY?" She asked.

"Saturday, five days from now, bra." Amethyst answered for Steven who was still holding the begging face.

Peridot thought of the the conflicting emotions she'd felt since that gem called her. She thought of how she had grown rather attached to Steven and heck, even the gems. But then she thought about her loyalty to Yellow Diamond.

Loyalty was a strong word but nevertheless, she knew she could not disobey her commander. She had honestly come to greatly enjoy some SOME moments she had spent on earth (at least with Steven). It was...bittersweet...the feelings she had.

But that was when she realized...that this may possibly be the final few days that she could spend with them on this planet. Perhaps she owed it to Steven to make an effort...

Peridot sighed. "I...suppose... That I could make an effort to join you during your barbaric-I mean...INTERESTING celebration." she looked away for a moment. "I guess... "

Steven grinned in awe in contrast to Amethyst's confusion and shock. "Yessssss!" Steven exclaimed. "In that case, you'll need a costume." he said with stars in his eyes as he imagined all the different things dorito-chan could dress as-what..?

Amethyst smiled. "Pfff, ya sure yer up for it, Peri?"

Peridot stared blankly at Steven and then at Amethyst. "What have I got to loose?" she arched a brow.

Steven fisted the air. "Yusssss. Awesome! Now we can get you a costume too."

Peridot was silent for a moment. "Yes..." she began a little nervously. "And that implies...what exactly...?"

Steven and amethyst just smiled filling peridot with unease.

...

*Later at the costume shop...

Peridot was for lack of better words...unamused. She didn't like it at all when they brought her into this store only to scare the living gem out of her.

Peridot did not fear the same things that humans did but it still shocked her to learn that there even existed a shop that sold body parts, blood, and weapons, among other things but everything was fine when Steven explained that everything in the shop was fake and it was traditional to use such things.

She especially found it annoying when Steven kept wanting to try different things on her. What was the point of this? It was like putting on armor with all the reason removed. But she had made it a mental promise that she would try to do this for Steven considering what might happen soon.

That was another thing. Peridot KNEW that she wanted to go home and she KNEW that she didn't want Steven to get hurt. It burned her up inside and it was a feeling that she'd never known before... And she hated it...

She wanted to go home but the thought of what may happen to Steven if she left him behind tormented her for some reason. She stared blankly into the mirror as Steven tried different masks and other things on her.

"You could wear...a hokey mask! Or a witch hat! Or these cat ears! Oooooo, so cute*." Steven then noticed the look on Peridot's face. "You...um...not having fun?"

"What-huh...?" It took Peridot a moment to catch what Steven said. "Oh...it's fine , Steven... Everything's fine."

By the tone in her voice, Steven could tell that everything was NOT fine. "Because you seem kinda...sad..."

She looked at him blankly but then tried to look happy. "No, everything's fine. So...um...these feline sound receivers, they seem acceptable." she smiled nervously as she pretended to like the cat ears.

Steven stared at her silently. He could tell that something was bothering her but he decided not to pry on her. He smiled. "Hehe, alright, cat ears it is... Hey, Peridot?"

"...Yeah...?"

"Just know that if there's anything you need to talk about, I'm hear to listen. Okay?"

"...Okay..."

The two smiled at each other awkwardly until Steven decided to change the subject. "Wellllll... You're gonna need something to go with those ears. Come one, let's go find Amethyst." he said with a grin.

Peridot tried to smile. "Yes...let's."

...

*Some time later...

The two gems and Steven had finally finished they're hallowed shopping. Or at least Steven finally picked out a costume while Peridot and the shape shifter waited on him.

Steven decided to dress as a vampire this year, sometimes simple was best. Peridot was just going to use the cat accessories that Steven suggested, it really didn't matter to her what she was dressing as as long as she was participating. And Amethyst is a shape shifter so...yeah.

As they left the store, Peridot continued to think about the current situation. No matter how bad she wanted to stop thinking about it, she couldn't.

She could also tell that she was worrying Steven, which she definitely wanted to avoid.

Well for now, she just had to take part in this HALLOWEEN with Steven and then after she would just let come what may.

At this point, she could definitely admit that she cared for Steven and didn't want to see him get hurt but as much as it pained her to think about, her loyalty to yellow diamond was too strong. For her own personal reasons, she couldn't bring herself to defy her superior.

Peridot watched as Steven and Amethyst went back and forth about what they wanted to do for halloween. She then looked into the sky and imagined what may happen.

The cluster, Yellow Diamond, Steven, the crystal gems, homeworld, Malachite, there was too much to take in right now.

So Peridot attempted something that was completely out of character. She took a deep breath, smiled, and ignored...EVERYTHING.

...Hm...she felt better already.

...

*On the other side of the galaxy...

In the darkness of space, an alien ship was soaring through the stars.

It was a hand ship like the one Peridot used but it was much smaller, jet black, and posed into a fist.

Inside was a single person, calculating the location of planet earth. She scanned her multiple screens countless times, trying to pin point the body of the drone that found Peridot. It may have self destructed, but it left behind a tracker.

She sighed. "Give me a break. How far is this planet?"

As her ship drifted through space, it only took another minute or two before her monitors started flashing. She arched a brow and leaned closer, eyeballing the earth's signature on the main screen.

She smirked. "It's about time." She them tapped what appeared to be a head set on her ear, causing it to extend a small microphone in front of her mouth.

"This is communication officer, Onyx. I've located planet earth and am on my way to pick up agent Jasper and agent Peridot. If I find the water gem, I shall bring her back as well. Expect my return within the month." and the microphone retracted.

Onyx narrowed her eye. "Now let's see just what's so scary about big bad earth...

...

Well...this took a lot longer than I wanted...sorry.

Anyway, I know it's odd to bring halloween into the mix literally after halloween ended (depending on when you read this) but I wanted to anyway because I noticed that there was no Steven Universe halloween special, AND THAT PISSES ME OFF!

Also, this chapter marks the first actual appearance of my gem OC, Onyx, which you can see on my Deviant art account: Dabootyloover15, if you go into my gallery, click on the steven universe folder, and just look for onyx. (sorry, this thing won't let me put in a link, also sorry if your disturbed by my art


End file.
